Internet of Things (IoT) devices can connect to an enterprise or campus wireless network via a WiFi Access Point (AP) and Wireless Local Area Network (LAN) Controller (WLC). These APs and WLCs provide network connectivity to IoT devices, just as they provide connectivity to other wireless devices, like computers and smartphones. IoT devices, however, may be physically located across a wide area of an enterprise or campus, resulting in different WLCs servicing the different IoT devices. Further, in some wireless networks, APs themselves may provide uplink network access to IoT devices, so that data traffic does not even reach a WLC.
This broad distribution of IoT devices across different WLCs can pose problems in managing network policies for IoT devices. Network administrators may want to configure and apply IoT device specific security policies on each WLC that may service an IoT device. But this is very difficult, or impossible, if the IoT devices are spread across multiple WLCs throughout an enterprise or campus network.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.